Retaliation
by Lur27
Summary: ONE SHOT. My fill for the prompt: Castle realizes she just faked it (her orgasm) and retaliates. (Kink Meme '13)


**A/N:** Hi there, my lovely fellas! I know, I know. I've been MIA for a very long time and I have a story waiting to be finished, but I wanted to try this and see if it helped to break my stupid writer's block.

It's taken me over a month to finish this *blushes*, but writing has been an impossible mission lately. Also, M stuff is not exactly my thing, but Kink Meme was on and this prompt got my attention. I hope I made it justice. Enjoy!

**PROMPT: Castle realizes she just faked it (her orgasm) and retaliates.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never were, never will. **

* * *

Tongue. Lips. Teeth. He was using his whole arsenal on her, leaving a wet, sticky path along her neck.

He felt amazing moving above her, his hips setting a hypnotic rhythm that made her skin crawl; her nails dig into his skin with every thrust.

He was _so_ good at this; so fucking good. It always made her wonder how in the world had it taken her so long to do this with him. But, now, in the middle of their first time in about ten days, her eyes were starting to drop, her limbs felt heavy, and the way he was running his hands along her sides was lulling her to sleep instead of setting her on fire. _God! _She needed to rest.

The last week had been long, busy and frustrating, and as much as she had missed spending time with her boyfriend, feeling his body against hers and his mouth on her skin, the lack of sleep and the long days running on nothing but cold coffee and tempting pastries were catching up with her faster than she thought possible.

Castle bit lightly on her shoulder and she let out a soft moan. He was putting all his efforts on making it good for her, just as he always did, but damn her if anything he did tonight could make her focus on sex instead of on the sweet sound of Morpheus voice calling her name.

* * *

He lay in bed, his body limp and spent. Sated. His brain instead, hadn't been able to disconnect from their recent activities. There was something that didn't sit well with the way their encounter had ended. It had been too fast; too mechanical and forced.

She had ran out of bed the moment he had rolled off of her, as if trying to escape from him, hiding her face with the sheet she had wrapped around her body as she walked to the bathroom.

She looked bothered, kind of frustrated and… _ashamed_?

OH! Wait a second… His brain short circuited the moment he realized.

Castle jumped out of their bed and entered the en-suit bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him. He moved closer to Kate, who was staring at him through the huge mirror with wide eyes as he crowded her against the sink.

"Did you fake your orgasm, Kate?" He asked, his voice low and indignant. "Did you… God, tell me you didn't just fake it with me…"

"WHAT?! NO! No. Of course not, Castle. Why on Earth would I do that? " She squeaked, way too quickly, and looking way too guilty to sound believable.

"Katherine Beckett, you just faked your orgasm in that bed and I demand to know why." He practically yelled, pushing her farther into the counter.

"Castle, stop it. I didn't fake anything anywhere." She tried to calm him down. "Can we please just forget about this and go to bed? I am too tired to argue with you right now."

He snorted. "Tired?" _Huh._

Suddenly, it all made sense. He remembered the eye dropping she had tried to hide unsuccessfully while they were in bed, passing if off as arousal or something close to it. Her face had contorted in a funny way that he had confused with pleasure the first couple of times, until he caught her in the middle of a yawn, covering her mouth when she thought he wasn't looking.

"That was it? You just wanted to sleep?"

Kate looked at him deadpanned. She had her eyes glued to the cold surface of the mirror, never leaving his blue ones that were trying to read her.

Castle smiled smugly, wrapping his arms around her waist while pushing his hips against her butt. He pressed the counter edge against her pubic bone and made her gasp loudly.

"Well, since you're determined to lie, you're about to learn a lesson, detective." He murmured against her ear. "You," he nuzzled the length of her neck, "can't," he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "fool me."

The second he stopped talking he pulled down on the sheet she had wrapped around her, leaving her bare from the waist up. His hand covered her left breast, squeezing hard as he lowered his head to her neck.

"This is not something you are going to get away with, _honey_." He mumbled. "A punishment is required."

Kate let out a long sigh. He could feel her flesh turning into goosebumps at the feeling of his breath against it, and he sank his nose in the soft slope under her ear and ran his tongue down, biting hard when he got to the soft area below her neck.

She cried out loudly, hissing when he ran his teeth along the length of her back and bit again, softer this time, when he found the soft curve of her waist.

His hands never left her chest, rubbing small circles around her areolas and then twisting her hardened nipples between his fingers.

He was being rough with her. She had done one of the few things that could make his ego hurt for real. If there was something he had been able to brag about in his life, those were his skills as a lover, and he was not going to let Kate Beckett take that away from him.

* * *

He was going to kill her, and not just with the smoldering torture of his hands and lips against her skin. She was so physically exhausted that she doubted she would be able to make it from the bathroom to their bed before she passed out.

Or maybe she would.

She felt Castle's fingers creeping down her hip, drawing scalding circles on their way down to his target.

Her skin was tingling. The harshness of his movements and the hardness of his length pressed at her back making her ache for him even more than before, dragging fatigue and exhaustion to the backseat by the ears.

* * *

Things escalated quickly.

Kate was now facing the bathroom door, her back pressed against the sink and the sheet she had been covering herself with pooling at her feet, making a cushion for Rick's knees, who was drinking her up like there was no tomorrow.

"_Oh, my God._"

Castle paused. "See? That was not fake at all." He said smugly, pressing a soft kiss to her pubic bone. "Do you want to go to sleep now, Kate?"

She swallowed the lump of arousal that was clogging her throat and shook her head. "No."

"Hm. Are you sure?" He asked playfully. "You seem pretty tired to me."

He made the hint to move from between her legs and she clamped her thighs around his head.

She looked down at him through hooded eyes, shooting daggers at his smug smirk. "Stop and you're dead."

* * *

Staying up became difficult for Kate, who climbed up onto the sink and spread her legs as wide as she could to grant Castle better access.

He licked her from bottom to top, sucking around her clit and brushing the tip of his long nose against her pubic bone.

Every stroke of his tongue against her felt like heaven and she could barely hold the long guttural moans that kept forming inside her chest. The feeling was overwhelming and the waves of pleasure were coming so close together, that breathing was becoming practically impossible.

"Oh, my… Oh! God… Castle." She panted, her hands pulling hard at the short strands of hair on the writer's nape.

He paused in his assault, washing her core with a warm, wet puff or air that made her squirm. "Shit, Kate! Easy."

But she couldn't help herself. The sensations were so intense that her brain couldn't register anything else.

* * *

Suddenly, everything was moving around her, the sink was no longer what was supporting her weight. Instead, Castle's arms were hooking around her thighs, his hands gripping firmly on her waist, lifting her from the counter in a swift move.

Before she was even aware of what was going on, she felt Castle entering her. Hard.

"OH, MY GOD!"

"Mmmm. Is that good, Kate?" He asked, his mouth playing with the tender patch of her earlobe, biting softly, before laving it with the tip of his tongue. "Do you like it?"

She didn't have time to reply. Just when she was about to say how amazingly good he felt, he started walking, carrying her whole body weight in his forearms and moving her up and down as he slammed into her with every step.

It took Castle less than thirty seconds to carry her from the bathroom to their bed, but by the time he put her down on the mattress, she was ready to explode. The friction generated as he walked them through the bedroom, together with his deep, powerful thrusts, had been enough to turn her insides into mush.

Once she was laying down, he covered her body with his, moving harder and deeper, catching a sinful rhythm that had her whimpering with every breath she managed to take.

"Dear God, Castle, don't stop." She gasped, grabbing his lean rear, squeezing hard, and pushing him as deep as she could take him.

Kate felt him smirk against her skin, his mouth splitting into a wide grin before he opened it and bit the sweet spot right where her neck met her shoulder.

* * *

Castle growled loudly when she clamped around him, becoming so tight around him that he was finding it hard not to come right then and there.

"Fuck!"

He slowed down his pace and swallowed Kate's complaints in a furious kiss, before stopping completely to turn her around and enter her from behind.

He could barely hear the strangled cry that came out of his fiancé's lips. Her face was pressed against the pillow and her hands were gripping the soft cotton sheets so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

_Oh, yeah_. He had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

Kate was close. She could practically taste her orgasm. It was building fast and steady, coiling in her lower belly, making every single end of her nervous system focus on just that one powerful sensation.

She was biting on the pillow, trying to conceal the loud moans and whimpers that Castle was drawing out of her with the tortuous pace of his hips. Her muscles clenched, the warm press and slap of the writer's body against hers making her inner walls close around him even tighter, causing his rhythm to falter and become erratic and out of control.

They were both on the brink, waiting for the little push that would send them falling over the precipice.

* * *

Castle closed his eyes hard, trying to regain the control he had almost lost a second ago.

He placed his hands on Kate's hips and deepened his thrusts, slowing down his pace one stroke at a time.

Kate's protest didn't take long to come, and he lowered himself on top of her, his chest covering her toned back and his breath bathing the shell of her ear.

"Sorry, _honey_, but if you want this to have a "happy ending" you are going to have to apologize." He whispered.

Kate turned her head to face him, her eyes dark and heavy. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Uh, uh. Kate. That didn't sound like "I'm sorry" to me."

She growled in frustration, punching the mattress and pressing her butt farther against him, trying to encourage him to go faster.

"Castle, please!"

Rick slowed down even more, coming practically to a stop. "I am waiting…" He sing-songed.

Kate undulated her hips chasing the little contact she could force from her position. "UGH! FINE! I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry, Castle." She yelled. "Now MOVE!"

Castle laughed at her impatience. "Don't be so bossy." He mocked her. "That didn't sound like genuine contrition to me."

"Are you being serious right now?" Kate barked, her breathing shallow and fast. "Do you want me to kill you in your sleep, Rick? Is that what you're looking for?" She asked, "'Cause you know I will if you don't start moving right now."

"Okay, okay! No need to be so mean. Jesus!"

* * *

Gosh, he could be a bastard sometimes, she thought. She knew it had been her fault; that she had faked it and that it had been wrong of her, but that kind of torture was far too much for her to bear in that precise moment. She needed him to move.

"Castle, come on!" She begged. "Please."

He didn't need much more encouragement. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could, and started moving again. Long deep thrusts that had them moaning and gasping for air in mere few seconds.

"Oh, God. Yes." She groaned. "That feels so good, babe."

Kate's hips started moving with his, trying to match his rhythm. The friction was perfect and the warmth of his body against her back made her feel safe and sheltered.

She felt Castle's arms tighten around her and then he was pulling her with him.

He was on his knees now, pouncing hard against Kate who was practically jumping on his lap, the sound of their skins connecting filling the darkened room.

"Come on, Kate. Come on. Show me how much you like it, babe."

She let out a long moan as her response, being far beyond words at that point.

Just three more thrusts and she was coming hard, her nails digging into Castle's thighs as she let out a thousand curse words and I love you-s, all mixed up and hard to discern on her pleasure-stained rant.

The writer was right after her.

* * *

It took him several minutes to come back from his bliss.

Kate was lying on her back right beside him, her eyes closed and a stupid grin on her face. She was stunning normally, but watching her in the afterglow of sex was simply amazing.

He turned to look at her and ran his fingers up and down her abdomen.

"I hope you leant your lesson, detective." He mumbled over a yawn.

Kate giggled and moved to lay her head on his chest, lacing her fingers with his. "Are you kidding?" She laughed. "If this is going to be my punishment, I am going to fake it every time."

**The End.**

* * *

** I'm gonna go hide... over there. Be nice, this is my second attempt at sexy stuff :P  
**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Thanks to my girls Tshlw and CastleWriter16 for putting up with me during the process. You guys are awesome. I love you!**


End file.
